


Twisted Fell

by TwistedFell



Category: AsylumTale - Fandom, TwistedFell, TwistedTale, Underfell - Fandom, Undertale
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-01-21 08:58:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21296876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwistedFell/pseuds/TwistedFell
Summary: Sans finally deciding he was far enough away from the house slid down on a tree, fingering a tiny box. The box held one of his most prized possessions, a ring fit for Frisk. The middle of the ring held a blue gem in the shape of a monster's SOUL. On both sides facing the gem were gaster blasters with red gems for eyes.So the Chapters are really short right now, I apologize for that. If you want to go on and read what I have so far here is the linkhttps://www.wattpad.com/791316455-twisted-fell-chapter-1I am discontinuing the story on wattpad, but I will leave it up on that website. I am Changing most of the chapters though. When writing these short chapters I was on stressed time and kinda forgot that this is suppose to be somewhat like UnderFell. So I hope you enjoy it!!!
Relationships: Frisk/Papyrus (Undertale)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

The large skeleton huffed, the cold air crystallizing his breath. Sans stood at 5' 11 which seemed impressive to some, impressive until you put him next to his younger brother papyrus. Papyrus, Standing at 6' 4, was easily the tallest monster in the underground. But that's not what got sans so frustrated. Sans had his heart set on proposing to his little lady, and when he told papyrus this, he just laughed saying, "BROTHER YOU'RE MUCH TO LAZY FOR HER!" sans gritted his teeth and said nothing when papyrus said that. Sans didn't feel lazy. He had given up his beloved mustard for her and he hadn't smoked for a couple of weeks.

Sans finally deciding he was far enough away from the house slid down on a tree, fingering a tiny box. The box held one of his most prized possessions, a ring fit for Frisk. The middle of the ring held a blue gem in the shape of a monster's SOUL. On both sides facing the gem were gaster blasters with red gems for eyes. Grillby wasn't just a good bartender, but a good ring smith to. He had asked the monster to make a ring fit for his lady, and he wasn't disappointed. Sans snapped the small box closed and put it in his coat pocket. Usually sans just wore suits and ties, but sometimes he wore the winter coat his mother gave him. It once was a nice dark blue, but with time it had lightened. Sans smiled his gold tooth glinting. He closed his eyes and dreamed about his little lady.

"SSSSSssssssssssaaAaaaaannnnNSSSs..." Sans woke up with a start. "SSsssssaaAaannnNSSSs..." the voice hissed out again.

"who's there." Feeling wary of the voice sans took out his blasters.

"Did you miss me, Sans?" A small girl appeared in front of him. She wore a bright green shirt with two magenta lines across it. Her face was bloody and it kept on having a weird glitchy effect.

"ch-chara? you're... you're supposed to be dead." Sans pushed himself up, never taking his eye off of her. Chara gave him a sick smile.

"Silly sans, I can't be dead. That would mean your dear frisk would be dead." sans flinched. It was a little fact only he and Frisk knew about, and they preferred to keep it that way.

"Anyway trashbag, I've come to kill you and make Frisk suffer for what she did to me..." Sans grunted, choking back a scream.

"y-you can't!" Sans rose his voice, something he rarely did.

"Too late," and just like that Chara rushed to him, knife in hand. Before she could make it to sans though, the gaster blasters went off nearly killing Chara and knocking the knife out of her hand.

"FRISK!" Sans screamed and rushed over. Chara had left, leaving a ruined Frisk in her wake. "f-frisk.... don't leave me." Frisk opened her eyes and rose her hand, placing it on the skeletons cheekbone. Sans reached into his pocket and pulled out the ring. "please don't leave me." Frisk's eyes hardened.

"Your Fault." She said and drew her last breath, before closing her eyes for good.

"NOO! Frisk... It wasn't- it, it..." Sans sobbed clutching his head and digging his bony fingers into his skull."


	2. Chapter 1 Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was inspired a little bit by StaringBack's creation Sooner Or Later You're Going To Be Mine. I really liked how her sans and Papyrus looked so When I was writing this I like to think My sans and Papyrus look like that because they are UF's but, Papyrus doesn't have any scars or scratches. He thinks that is for show-offs.  


Sans woke up in a strange white room. Groaning he tried to clutch his head, but couldn't. Looking down he noticed an off yellow straight jacket constraining his arms. Sans hyperventilated and struggled to get out. "S-s-Somebody h-help Me!" he yelled, his voiced bounced off the walls taunting him. A small child Laughed, causing Sans eye's to glow a dark blue.

Chara/Frisk appeared in front of him. "Silly Sans, no one can help you!" she said cheerfully.

"and why's that, you sick psychopath?" sans spat out at her.

Chara/Frisk's smile grew wider. "You're dead! Here in eternal damnation with me!" She laughed.

"Nonononononono... I- I can't be dead. I'm not dead." Sans tried to reassure himself.

"Well even if this is eternal damnation the least I can do is to remove that straight jacket." Chara snapped her fingers, leaving sans in a hospital gown. Sans's hands immediately went to his head, he unknowingly scratched scars into his skull.

"not dead not dead not dead." He repeated to himself. Chara laughed. This was easier than he thought, just more time and his plan would come together. He snapped his fingers and Chara's illusion disappeared. Oh yes, his plan was coming together, he laughed before disappearing himself.

* * *

Frisk sighed. Sans looked annoyed when he left and she was determined to find out why. So when he had left she had followed him.

Sans had sat down after a while of walking and Frisk was still curious to find out what he was hiding. Frisk looked around and found a conveniently shaped bush which she hid behind. Sans pulled out a small box and opened it. Frisk gasped, inside was a small ring with intricate designs. Sans played with the ring for a few minutes before putting it back in his pocket. He closed his eyes. Frisk smiled, knowing him he'd probably be asleep for a couple of hours. Satisfied with what she saw, frisk headed back to the house.

* * *

Frisk looked at the clock. It had been round about 4 hours since sans had left the house, and even though the skeleton couldn't get cold frisk still worried. "Hey Papyrus?" The taller skeleton looked at her.

"WHAT IS IT FRISK?" even though it had been a while since they had met, frisk still couldn't get used to his loud voice.

"Could you help me bring sans back." Papyrus groaned.

"THAT GOOD FOR NOTHING LAZY BONES! YES, I THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WILL HELP YOU!" Papyrus declared with a finger in the air. The tall skeleton straightened his tie and walked out the door.

"Wait," frisk called at him, but he had already slammed the door. a minute passed and papyrus walked back in.

"NYEEEH... WHERE IS HE?" Frisk laughed.

"Follow me, funny bones," she said and led him out the door towards sans. Papyrus looked at her, his red-orange eye glowing lightly in amusement.

"I AM NOT A FUNNY BONES HUMAN! THAT IS MY BROTHER!" He said and followed behind frisk.

As she and Papyrus crept toward sans, the forest seemed eerie and off. "Papyrus?" the tall skeleton nodded and started to crawl, Frisk herself started to hunch over. Frisk stopped at the bush she was previously hiding before and looked for whatever was causing the eerie feeling.

"ch-chara? you're... you're supposed to be dead." sans exclaimed. Papyrus gave Frisk a weird look.

"Who's He Talking To?" The tall skeleton managed to somehow quiet his voice.

"I-I don't know paps... I don't know." Frisk said as she continued to watch her soon to be fiancee. Sans's gaster blasters appeared and shot red beams at a random spot in the snow. Sans screamed her name and rushed over to the snow crater. She couldn't hear what he was saying but he yelled again and his gaster blasters aimed at him and fired.

"SANS!" her and Papyrus yelled and rushed over to a pile of clothes and dust.

"W-what just happened!" Papyrus looked at her, his eyes glowing a dim orange.

"I-I THINK SANS... I think he just killed himself..." Tears came out of his eye sockets. Papyrus grabbed Sans's thick coat and threw it over her shoulders and grabbed the small box in the coat

"Pap--," "Keep It." Papyrus interrupted her, his voice soft. Papyrus put the box in his pocket. _It's only fair_. He told himself.


	3. Chapter 2

Frisk stifled a sob, wrapping sans thick blue coat around her. Only her and Papyrus attended the funeral, which wasn't such a shock. In this world, it was kill or be killed.

The only one who came to gave their condolences was flowey. He had come for a few minutes. "I-I'm so sorry frisk. I knew you and him were very close." He gave her an echo flower that had sans saying a little rhyme. She flicked the flower.

"jest me and you; jest us two. my lover; my friend; together with you, until the end. through good and bad; happy and sad. me and you... I'll do." the message ended with her sobbing. Papyrus wrapped his arms around frisk. Flowey gave him a weird look. The flower left them, with a weird feeling.

* * *

Flowey had felt that there was something weird with sans death. "Talking to himself? That's just weird." Flowey laughed, that's what he was doing. Another thing was bothering him too, Papyrus-- who usually didn't care for frisk-- was constantly at her side. It was if Papyrus liked... Oh gosh no. That skeleton had a crush on frisk. Flowey laughed. He loved observing other people's lives.

After investigating the skeleton's death sight, the flower found what he was looking for. A purple burn mark on the tree. "Puppet W. G. I knew it!" the flower exclaimed. He couldn't tell frisk and Papyrus just quite yet. Might as well give the poor guy a chance with her. "I'll start looking though." He promised himself. It would take a year or two, even if the underground was small he could only do so much in such an unsavory form.

* * *

~5 months~

"Frisk?" Papyrus asked. Since Sans's death, his voice had become softer, and for some odd reason, frisk had become closer.

"Yes, Paps?" Frisk looked up at him with her sad eyes.

"I-Well-I Was Wondering If You Would Like To Go On A Date With Me?" His voice got squeaky and he fiddled with his hands.

"Sure." Papyrus let out a sigh.

"Is Tonight Good For You?" Frisk nodded, bundling up in the thick coat.

"GREAT!" Frisk flinched. Papyrus raised his voice, which was something he hadn't done since... well since he died. "I Will Get Everything Ready For Tonight!" Papyrus rushed out the door

Satisfied he was gone frisk got up and went to her room. She sat at her desk and flicked the flower, which recited Sans's rhyme. She sighed.

"Did I just agree to go on a date with Papyrus?" She asked herself. Blushing she realized she did. She got up and went through her drawers. She found a striking red dress that sans had once given to her as a gift. She sighed, cursing herself for not liking fashion a bit more. Knowing how Paps was now he'd probably take her somewhere quiet, not like grillbyz... Hmm, Mabey he'd take her to her favorite steak house? Frisk got ready and sat down at her desk.

"I need to stop moping. Tonight will be about him, not me." Frisk said as her determination grew. "I will make him happy." And with that, she left her room and prepared to go on her first date in a while.

* * *

Sans rocked back and forth. "myfaultmyfaultmyfault" He chanted.

"Yess sansssssss... It's all your fault. My death was your fault." Sans no longer saw chara/frisk but her voice still echoed. He didn't know how long he'd been in there, nor if he was still alive. A part of his torment was a mirror, where sometimes it would show frisk dying over and over and over again, and other times it would show a ruined skeleton with scratches just below his right eye, a dark red glow that never seemed to go away in the left, and a way to wide grin that stretched across his face. Sans knew it couldn't be him because he didn't have scratches below his eye, nor did his eye glow red. Strangely his magic use to be red and his eyes blue before he died, he wondered what color they'ed be now.

"gonegonegonegone. deaddeaddeaddead." Sans chants went on.

Puppet W. G. or as he preferred Puppet Gaster looked at the ruined skeleton. It was almost time, just a few more months and he was ready... Puppet Gaster looked almost similar to sans, with his skeleton-like shape, but that's where the similarities ended. Puppet had two gashes on his skull, one over his left eye and the other under his right. His eyes were an eerie purple-black color, and his hands had large holes in them. His body was only connected to a black shadow that waivered every time he moved.

"Gaaaaaaaaaaster... I see you." Gaster gasped. Sans was staring at the mirror, his red eye glowing brightly. Sans's smile turned into a scowl, something gaster thought that he was no longer capable of.

"Hi there sans, seems I'll have to adjust some things." Sans knew his warped voice, it sounded familiar as if it were someone else speaking.

"it might have been only a couple of hours since i last ate, but could i get anything to drink... say like mustard?" Gaster smiled, only sans.

"Sure thing for my...." That was close, gaster almost didn't catch himself. He'd have to adjust, by first getting rid of the mirror... Then any memories of sans meeting him. Gaster couldn't let his hard work go to waste, not now. He'd have to _spike_ the drink but thats fine. The man hadn't had mustard in a while so he couldn't tell the difference. He sighed. He was letting his thoughts wander too much. Gaster got the skeletons drink and poured a dark liquid in it, making sure he wasn't near the mirror. Sans drank the mustard in one gulp and gagged.

"So dark so dark so dark... Red red red. dust dust dust." Sans chanted as his mind slowly became blank. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all, I'm fixing this story up. The whole reason I started Archive of or own was because of this story and it's been collecting dust. So here we are! TwistedFell.


	4. Chapter 3

Papyrus was waiting down at the door for her. He was wearing his casual suit, which was a little unusual. Especially if he was going on a date. '_You got this frisky. Just a date.__ Besides, it's gonna make him happy_.' Frisk sighed and walked down the steps, her red dress catching the light.

"You Look Wonderful Frisk." Papyrus gaped at her. Frisk offered her hand and he took it, giving it a gentle kiss before leading her out the door.

"So, where are we going paps?" Frisk asked. There weren't many places that could satisfy papyrus. Papyrus looked at her and smiled. 

"It's A Surprise!" They were nearing Snowdin. A place frisk had avoided since Sans's funeral. She tried not to glare at the gaping monsters. The only monster that she was ok with who lived in Snowdin was Grillby, and that's because the day of his funeral he had been called to the surface for a business meeting. She hardly saw him anymore though. He used to come by and visit daily, but for the last month, he had been on the surface, expanding his business.

Papyrus stopped at Grillby's. The one place Frisk would've never thought papyrus would've entered. "Grillby Gave Me Special Permission For Tonight!" He led frisk inside and sat her down at the counter. "While Spaghetti Is Amazing, I Think Something Better Is In Mind For You Miss Frisk." That explains why he wasn't wearing his best suit. Papyrus tied a frilly pink apron on and headed into the kitchen.

10 minutes had gone by and frisk couldn't help but salivate at the smell coming from the kitchen. Papyrus came out of the kitchen, his clothes charred. "Just A Minute Frisky!" He called at her before heading to the bathrooms. She hadn't been called frisky in a while not that she minded, especially not with Papyrus. Papyrus came out of the bathroom minutes later in one of the best suits she had ever seen. His jacket and pants were a deep red but it was a stark contrast to his vest and tie, which were dark blue. 

Papyrus went back into the kitchen and came back out with two highly decorated plates. In the center of the plates was a large steak, with baked asparagus decorating the sides accompanied by baby rosemary baked potatoes. Frisk gasped. She never would've thought papyrus would be able to make anything like it. Especially with his crude demeanor. Frisk looked up at papyrus, who was rubbing the back of his skull and blushing a little.

"Does It Look Ok?" He asked sheepishly. Frisk beamed up at him.

"It's not ok," She paused smirking as his face fell. "The great and malicious Papyrus doesn't do ok. He does great." Papyrus gave a childlike grin.

Frisk and Papyrus ate in silence, talking sparingly. when Frisk had finished the last of her steak papyrus swept the dish away taking it back to the kitchen. He grabbed her hand and led her out of the diner. 

They were about halfway home when papyrus stopped. "Frisk?" He asked quietly. She turned towards him. "Thanks For Agreeing To Come With Me Tonight." Frisk blushed and gently nudged him.

"Anytime Papyrus. It was fun going out with you." Frisk turned back around and papyrus put his hand in his pocket sighing. He fingered a tiny box. Papyrus didn't want to ask frisk just yet, hell it was their first date, but someday he would. and he had to get everything perfect first. Like frisk said, the Great and Malicious Papyrus doesn't do ok, he does great.

* * *

Flowey groaned. He had been looking for 5 months now and he still had no idea where Puppet could be. There was only one person who might have an idea, but he didn't want to go to them. He found it awkward to go there. He grumbled. Finding sans was taking too long, he might as well go over there and finish the hunt faster.

Flowey took his time going to the ruins. He stopped several times to 'smell the roses' as he put it, but all the time he wasted still didn't prepare him for this. Flowey gently knocked on the door and turned.

"Oop guess she's not home, better be go-" the ruin door swung open and a large goat-like lady walked out.

"Hello?" Her voice was soft and motherly. She looked around and her eyes fell on the yellow flower. "My, what is it Flowey?"

Flowey gasped for air, nerves hitting his stomach. "Sansdiedfivemonthsagoandpuppetgasterhashim," Gasp, "AndIdon'tknowwherehecouldbe!" Tori gave him a weird look and nodded.

"What did you say?" Flowey growled.

"Sans died like 5 months ago, but he's not actually dead. Puppet Gaster has him and I can't find anywhere in the underground he could be." Tori thought for a moment.

"He did have two labs, one in Hotland and the other at Grillbyz. I don't know where exactly, but--" "THANKS TORI!" the flower interrupted her and ran off.

"Your welcome Azriel... you're welcome."

Flowey ran until the ruins were out of sight. That place always made him... feel. He hated it. It was like a long-forgotten memory tugging in the back of his head, but no matter how hard he tried he never remembered. At least now he knew where to find Puppet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, my pretties! Sorry this took so long, this week has been busy so here's a little snippet. I might take a week break because there is drama going on in my personal life. All my friends are mad at me for whatever reason and I'm just really pissed and not in a good mental state. So here's what I got for now. Expect another update soon.  
-Twistedfell <3


	5. Chapter 4

It had been 6 months since sans had died and Papyrus missed him dearly. When frisk first fell into the underground, he was excited. Finally, someone who might consider dating him! He made sure that his puzzles were impressive, but then there was Sans... Sans always was a bit of a downer, but usually, he respected his puzzle expertise-- especially considering papyrus could've dusted him at a moments notice. That day when the human fell he found out that not only did his brother think crosswords were hard but made fun of him for his different opinion, the human who so obliviously didn't see his brothers abrupt rudeness agreed with sans. After that Frisk paid him no attention and went on to date his brother.

Papyrus sighed. He shouldn't be jealous of his late brother. After all, frisk was dating him now and sans was _permanently_ out of the way. Papyrus looked up at the mirror and straightened his red scarf and put on his fedora. Today he and frisk were going on a walk around the gardens and then going to Grillby's. Sans always thought he had hated that place, truth be told it was a little filthy, but he still liked it. He loved drinking ketchup it was his favorite and even though his spaghetti was the best, Grillbyz came to a close second. 

"Frisk? Are You Ready?" He knocked on her door. His voice wasn't as loud and outspoken as before, one reason being that he no longer had anyone to yell at, but the second reason was Frisk always flinched or moved away whenever he was loud. Papyrus had never taken notice, especially since everyone respected him and any sign of weakness meant death.

"Ya just a minute paps." Paps smoothed his red vest and leaned on the stair rail behind him. Frisk came out a couple of minutes later wearing a golden dress with red highlights he had given her and Sans's thick blue winter coat. It hadn't bothered him that she had claimed it, he was actually happy about it. It was a gift from his long-dead mother and sans had cherished it, just as he had cherished his red scarf.

"You Look... Gorgeous." Frisk blushed and took his arm. 

It took around an hour to get to the gardens, not that papyrus minded, it just meant more time with frisk. He inquired about her day and told her about his, leaving out the fact that he dusted some monsters. Frisk was a pacifist and didn't fancy the fact that papyrus killed monsters without a second thought.

When they had finally reached the gardens the sun was slowly starting to set, which was just how papyrus wanted it. The sun caught the red echo flowers perfectly, and the other flowers added on to the unique beauty of the gardens. There were many rare and unique flowers, all belonging to asgore, but he shared their beauty to the entire underground.

It was now nightfall and the walk home was chilly, but the echo flowers and the caves held a mysterious charm. Papyrus led frisk home, careful to avoid the Tems. He wouldn't want to dust any monsters in front of frisk.

* * *

Flowey had been waiting for his chance for a month. holding still in a flowerpot in Grillby's bar. Tonight he had finally broken in. Puppet had come through the entrance, not even bothering to check for any signs of monsters, flowey had found it the opportune moment to sneak in. The only problem was that the tunnels were mazes, and it felt as if they shifted. It wasn't a huge problem for flowey, he just had to leave seeds behind. But the claustrophobia was slowly getting to him.

* * *

Sans looked at the white walls, he had no sense of time or reality. His mind had been ruined and he was all alone. Chara and frisk no longer came to visit, and meals were always the same. The only company he had was a deep and demented voice.

"gonegonegone" He whispered, rocking back and forth.

"_Yess and it's all your fault_." Sans laughed. The voice kinda sounded like papy's, but it was too deep, to demented...

"mineminemine. Yepyepyep. deaddeaddead." sans rattled off. He no longer knew what he was saying, he just wanted something to fill the white and empty void.

Gaster looked at sans. The skeleton was now ready, but he wasn't. Maybe just 6 more months. It was fun watching the skeleton talking to himself. Sans was once the greatest and most powerful monster known and now, his mind was reduced to dust. One puzzle the 'Great' Papyrus wouldn't be able to solve. Not that the taller skeleton would care anyway. He was always jealous of him dating frisk, but papyrus didn't have to worry about that now or ever. Gaster straightened his tie and walked out of the room, out of a long set of intricate tunnels and into Grillbyz's bar, trying to carefully make sure no monster was around to see. He didn't notice the yellow flower in a pot, nor did he notice when the flower slipped into the tunnels.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so maybe I'm pissing y'all off with short chapters, but Right now in the story, there isn't a lot happening. Everyone is just going on through their lives... well... most everybody. You'll see what I mean next chapter ;) anyway hope you enjoyed it.  
-Twistedfell


	6. Chapter 5

Frisk sighed and flicked the flower. She had the poem memorized a long time ago, but she missed his voice dearly. She had seen monsters fall down, in fact, her first run through she had caused many monsters to fall. yet it wasn't as traumatizing as seeing sans fall. When she first reached the hall, she never bothered to fight him. He and Frisk had just talked. _she felt her sins crawling on her back _and realized that sans had never meant what he said. He didn't want to kill or be killed, he just had to. They had been happy once, but humans had ruined it causing many monsters to fall down. They didn't want to change, but once they did, they **LOVED** it.

Frisk sighed. She didn't know what to think anymore. it had been nearly 7 months and papyrus was getting closer with her. She still loved sans, even though he was gone, and she didn't feel ready to move on. It didn't feel right to date papyrus. But yet she was and enjoying it for the most part.

* * *

Sans groaned. His eye had been hurting him recently and he hadn't known why. Usually, he acted broken without knowing why. He felt paranoid that someone was watching. Someone menacing, someone who would kill him without ever giving it another thought. Whenever he felt safe he would get up and wander tapping at the walls and looking for a way out, but damn, that pesky voice would never let up. it would always be whispering, lurking, taunting. 

Sans looked up and grunted, another sharp pain in his eye. He gasped. There in the corner of the room was a vent. How he never saw it before was beyond his knowledge. Not that it would help him much, he could barely fit an arm through it. He'd look into it later, for now, it was time to get ready for whoever was watching him.

* * *

Puppet Gaster looked through his concealed glass. it had been a while since he visited the skeleton, but it didn't really matter to him. Many times over the past months he had to wipe the memories of the skeleton, and every single time his mind turned to dust a little more.

Gaster looked down at his clipboard and sighed. Nothing extravagant had happened with sans, and to be honest, this whole idea was seemingly dumb. Sans screamed making gaster drop the clipboard. Gaster pressed his face up against the window.

"red... the walls have turned RED! i-i swear to whoever is watching i'm not faking it this time. it's bleeding, she's dying. red red red." Sans ranted. He was up walking around, pacing, backing into walls, clawing at himself.

Gaster didn't want to reveal himself, but this... wait. This is what he wanted. Why was he caring now? Just like bacteria, the paranoia he worked so hard to create had finally festered, and he wanted to throw all of that away? No, the skeleton could suffer, but some adjustments would have to be made again.

* * *

Flowey grumbled as he crawled through the tunnels. He knew it had to of been at least a month since he'd been in the tunnels because several of his seeds had started sprouting. Flowey sighed. He knew he was close, he just had to be.

He took a couple of turns before coming to a complete halt. His seeds, his magic, had turned against him. In front of him was a wall of thick prickly vines. Flowey could see only a little bit past the vines. He growled. This would take him another month to get around. Navigating tunnels is one thing, but dismantling these types of thorns was a whole different story. A reset gone wrong taught him that. 

Flowey carefully moved closer to the vines, "You better be worth it trashbag." he grumbled, before using his magic to attack.

Flowey had slashed through one vine so far. it was hard work and his magic was drained, yet he continued. Flowey stopped to breath and heard a scream. '_That couldn't be sans, could it_?' Sans never screamed, not even when the first resets were preformed. Flowey proceeded more cautiously, afraid of whatever laid ahead. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy late anniversary undertale!!!! Actually, Twistedfell's anniversary is coming up soon as well, so be ready for that, I have a ...special... chapter lined up for it.
> 
> It's been kinda hectic for me so I'm slow on updating all my stories. so please be patient, love y'all


	7. Chapter 6

Sans grunted. He knew that whoever was watching him was enjoying his suffering. Someday he would dust him for this, but for now, he'd play their sick game.

"hey frisky," He said to the hovering figure to his right. He gave up trying to figure out if it was an illusion or if it was her ghost a while ago, but that didn't stop him from talking to her. "i know i've asked this a million times, but will ya marry me?" her face twisted in disgust.

"✋☠ ✡⚐🕆☼ 👎☼☜✌💣💧 ✡⚐🕆 💧✋👍😐 👌✌💧❄✌☼👎" Sans smiled.

"don't you know it sweetheart." the figure wavered before dissapearing. Sans sighed. This wasn't real. His hands reached up to his arms where he scratched deep scars into them. Sans sighed. He knew that mirror lied, but he had to trust the reflection up to a certain point.

* * *

Gaster looked through the 'mirror' lazyly. Sans had become something different. Through observation, he realized that he could detect false images, like the mirror. Gaster suspected it was his right eye that could detect these anomalies. It was the only physical change that sans didn't cause. His eyes used to both be a bright blue, but now his right was a dark and eerie red. He could feel it watching his soul. <strike>**He could feel his sins crawling on his back**</strike>. It was easy to adjust to the new development in magic. Gaster sighed and went to get up.

"you want to know something?" gaster stopped. "it was your fault. YOU COULD HAVE SAVED HER YOU BASTARD. he warned you, and yet you killed her." gaster's hand quivered.

"Shut up." he whispered.

"i bet you enjoyed it. hearing her scream, begging for you to stop. did you show her mercy doctor? or did you treat her like one of your test subjects." Gaster appeared in front of sans and started choking him.

"SHUT UP!" Sans smiled.

"better run doctor, wouldn't want what happened last time to happen again." gaster's eyes went wide in fear and he took a couple of steps back from sans. he didn't care if sans was ready. he needed him gone, out of his sight, out of his lab. He'd let that damned flower take him. "✋ 👌☜❄ ✋❄🕯💧 ✌ 👌☜✌🕆❄✋☞🕆☹ 👎✌✡ ⚐🕆❄💧✋👎☜📪 🕈✋❄☟ 👌✋☼👎💧 👍☟✋☼🏱✋☠☝ ✌☠👎 ☞☹⚐🕈☜☼💧 👌☹⚐⚐💣✋☠☝. 👎⚐☠🕯❄ ✡⚐🕆 ❄☟✋☠😐✍" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ight, this is a short chapter, but it just didn't feel right to include anyone else's POV in this. The next chapter will be taking place at the same time as this, which is roughly almost 8 months. Look I'm trying to speed some things up just because not much is happening. Papyrus does his daily guard duties, frisk does frisk things... and flowey has slashed through two vines so far.
> 
> Also just want to say TwistedFells anniversary is October 5. remember that I wrote it originally on wattpad... shudders... anyway, hope some people look forward to that, I know I am


End file.
